


The Ed Sheeran Collection

by sobefarrington



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Fics - from various fandoms - set to or inspired by Ed Sheeran songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ed Sheeran Collection

Amy had lost track of time.

She rested in the mid-afternoon, lying on her left side, sun waving in through the sheer curtains, yellowing the room enough to light it. The warmth graced her face, ghosting over her skin. Her eyes were open and staring out the window into the far distance, not seeing a thing. 

Rory had thrown a fit, partly his way of dealing with the news, and checked his wife out of the Paris hospital they had been in and into a hotel a block away. Amy hadn’t objected. She hadn’t said a thing since the doctor spoke in his broken English the words they feared.

The pain continued to pulsate from her abdomen like a starfish, spreading through her entire body, gripping at her heart and lungs, robbing her of any love and oxygen she kept in those organs.

Tim passed.

The covers rested over her shoulders. She was neither warm nor cold. If she was she didn’t feel it.

She didn’t feel anything that wasn’t overwhelming pain.

Amy was unaware of Rory’s entering and re-entering the room. He had been conversing with The Doctor off and on for the first twelve hours, cursing and crying and begging for help. He claimed there was nothing he could do. He offered his condolences several times and Rory offered a stream of endless curses as a response every time, refusing to believe the situation was as helpless as it felt.

Rory didn’t speak a word to Amy. He’d exhausted his resources after thirty six hours, having gone through every option The Doctor suggested twice. No one was able to help.

Tears in his eyes he sat on the edge of his side of the bed, his back to his wife. He couldn’t face her, the pain aching through him as well. The loss becoming more real as each negative response and apology graced his ears, the emptiness spreading through him like a plague. Unstoppable and all consuming.

He had spent four months happy and planning and dreaming. Four months of bliss and excitement. A tiny perfect human being that was half Amy and half him. A little person who would have his hair and her smile, his sense of humor and her sense of security. Her eyes and her laugh. He thought of the blessing as a girl, always more Amy than him. A little one they could raise together, a tiny person who would age normally, and grow with them in a just big enough home in a small town where Rory could work as a nurse and get respected for it. Where Amy could do what she wanted with her time. Whatever made her happy.

Because it was always more about her than him.

Rory wiped the tears from his eyes. He allowed himself to be sad, but he wouldn’t do it in front of her. Not now. Not when she needed him more than he needed the sadness.

Amy remained in her catatonic state, not flinching even to blink as Rory took his place next to her, scooting in until their bodies touched and his arm draped her, searching for her hand to hold.

He kissed her shoulder as he found her hand, resting his forehead over the kiss as their fingers laced. Rory let a tear escape and felt his heart kick as Amy took a giant breath in before exhaling.

His hand was the first thing she’d felt in thirty six hours. The first warmth she’d felt since the accident that took her reason for living from her. The warmth that let her feel.

She felt the loss swell up, balloon into something she couldn’t control. The four months of thinking up names, playing gender guessing games, secretly watching Rory smile to himself about the situation and hoping with all hope that the miracle they created together would have that same awkward and adorable smile. And now it had been ripped from them. And they were never getting it back.

Amy took an awakeningly deep breath in, hiccuping as her lungs expanded to their capacity before releasing it all again. Rory rested his head against her shoulder, his breath another piece of warmth wrapping around her in a staggered pattern, his loss affecting him just as deep.

She felt it for him too, the pain of the loss. Not just what she lost but him as well.

And it overwhelmed her.

She squeezed his hand as the tears started again, her body shaking not from the physical pain of the small bump that remained, but from the emotion that was ready to pour   
out of her.

They had suffered losses together before, but none as painful as this one. 

Rory wrapped himself tighter to her, keeping her impossibly close as he started to sob with her, the only relief coming from the fact that they weren’t alone. 

They had each other.


End file.
